The Life of Triplets
by I Write Sins Not Tragidies
Summary: The life of Duncan and Courtney's triplets. Now rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dudes this is the sequel to my story **_**Big Surprise **_**with Courtney & Duncan's triplets like 16 years after they were born so basically they're 16 so I hope it's as good as **_**Big Surprise!!!!!!! YAY!! REVIEW AND I DON'T OWN NOTHIN! NOT BRADY BUNCH, NOT TDI, NOT NUTHIN EXCEPT MY IPOD! COMPRENDO? **_**BTW, Emily **_**is **_**a Graceling, whatever that means, DXC**

**Penelope POV**

"PENELOPE NICOLE! GET UP HERE AND HELP YOUR SISTERS CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" I hear my mom scream down the stairs. I'm lounging on the couch, watching a rerun of _The Brady Bunch. _My sisters, Peyton and Emily were upstairs, cleaning our room (I'm the lazy one). We're identical triplets, so we're pretty much _forced _to share a room. My little brothers, who are twelve (and identical twins) were playing outside. I guess if you could stereotype my sisters and I, Peyton would be the fashionista (she's OBSESSED with clothes) with the AMAZING memorie, Em would be the uptight-ish smart one, and I'd be the laid back, funny one. Not that my sisters aren't funny, just I'm the funniest. In my world, as Peyton says. Hardy-har-har, Pey. But, I do go into my little world a lot. Especially during science class. Science-not my forte. Hee-hee, forte. I just love that word.

"PENELOPE NICOLE LEVI! GET UP HEAR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I…" but before she can finish her sentence, I get upstairs and cover her mouth.

"Relax. I'm here." I say, and she looks at me darkly. Sometimes, it's hard to believe this woman is my mom. I step into my turquoise bedroom.

"Thanks for helping." Emily says sarcastically

"You're welcome!" I say, jumping onto my bed. Out of the blue, Stephan and Jay run into the room.

"Zoom zoom!" Jay yells, and he runs around the room next to Stephan. If you could describe the twins, Jay would be a… imature-ish, energetic one. Stephan would be a smart, energetic one. They love planes. Like, love. Love. It's crazy love. Weird, huh?

_Bzzzzz! Bzzzzz! _

OMG, my pocket's vibrating! Vibrating! Vi- wait, it's my phone.

**Hey dude! Leah in the HOUSE! How's life? Good, good. OMG, GUESS WHAT? I LUV TAYLOR LAUTNER! No duh, lol. Well, just catchin up. See ya on the flip side, homie!**

**-Leah**

"Pey, what did we have for homework?" I ask my sister.

"Math. Now, can you help us clean our room?" she replies.

"I donno, lemme think… when I get an A+ in Science." I say

"_That _ain't gonna happen." Emily says

"Hey! I'm smart! Just Science is not my _forte."_ I yell

"_Nothing _is your forte, Penelope." Emily says. Now, that felt like ice. I couldn't believe my best friends were acting like this to me.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not smart enough for you." I say, my voice shaking, and I ran out.

"Wait! Peneloe! We're sorry! Please! Come back!" I hear Peyton say, but I was blocking out their voices. I run outside and break down on the driveway, sobbing.

"Are you ok?" I hear a voice

**YAY SEQUEL! PLZ REVIEW! PLZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dudes I'm glad ya'll like the story so far! REVIEW PLZ**

"_Are you ok?" I hear a voice_

I look up. Oh, it was just Leah.

"Leah, ya never told me you were coming over here." I say glumly.

"So? Now, tell your BFF next to Peyton and Emily what's up." She says, looking at my red face.

"Pey and Em think I'm stupid." I say, looking at the ground.

"Not true." I hear Peyton say from behind me. I look over. She was standing in the doorway.

"Then why'd you guys say nothing was my forte?" I ask, sounding betrayed.

"Because you're always so lazy, Penelope. We're upstairs, cleaning our butts off, and you're downstairs watching a rerun of _The Nanny_." She says.

"_Brady Bunch, _actually." I say, being the smart-alick I am. My mom says I take after my dad from that. But I can't help myself. I reach over and hug my sister. Out of the blue, mom bursts through the door.

"What's wrong, mom?" Peyton asks.

"Your father. He was hurt at work." she says with panic in her voice. Peyton, Leah, and mine's mouth drop. We grab Emily and pile in the car. Halfway through the drive, my mom's cell rings.

"Hello? Oh my god…"

**DUH DUH DUUUUUH! CLIFFY! REVIEW PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll! How's life? Well, I'm totally glad you like the story, so REVIEW AND NO FLAMES**

"_Hello? Oh my god…"_

**Emily POV**

"…Thank goodness." Mom says with a sigh. "Thank you. Thank you. We're coming right over. Yes. Thanks again." She says, and hangs up. We all look at her suspensefuly.

"Your father's fine. He passed out during an investigation, and it was just because of stress. He's fine."

"WHOO!" we all scream, happier than happy. My dad is a cop, one of the best in Baltimore. That's what I wanted to be when I grew up. A cop. Cop Emily Alice. I just think it sounds right. I was really close with my dad. My mom says when I was born, all I would let hold me was my dad. He was a delinquent when he was a teenager, and still has the bright green Mohawk to prove it. Me and my sisters aren't that preppy, but we used to be. I still have brains, but I'm punk-ish. We all have bright green highlights, to honor my dad. When we pull up to the hospital, I jump out and run to the front desk.

"Duncan Levi please." I say, looking anxious.

"What, are you his daughter." The receptionist asks.

"Yep. Me and my two sisters. We're triplets." I say as everyone else comes behind me.

"Wow. Identical. Cool. Twins too?" she asks, looking at Jay and Stephen.

"Yep. Now can I see my dad?" I ask. This was getting annoying. Like she hasn't seen identical triplets before? Actually, she might have not…

"Room 355, third floor." She says, looking at the elevator.

"Cool." I say, and run up the stairs. The elevator would take too long. I wanted to see my dad. But I almost forgot my family and Leah behind me.

"Em! Wat up!" They all say, making their way up the stairs. I run as fast as I can, making my way to the third floor. I run up to room 355, and knock on the door.

"Come in." I hear a voice say. I open the door, and there he was…

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im gald ya'll like the story! I wuz reading big surprise 4 the heck of it, and felt the erge 2 WRITE!!!! Soo… here's chappie 3 of the life of triplets!!! REVIEW!!!**

"Dad!!!" I yell, running to him. He's laying on the hospital bed, watching _CSI._

"Duncan!" I hear my mom say, her voice shaking, behind me. She runs up to him and hugs him. "Oh, I was so worried." She sobs, holding on to him like her life depended on it. "What happened?" she asks.

"Well, I've had the flue, but still had to work. I took an overdose of meds and fainted while on an investigation." He answered.

"Daddy!!!" both Stephen and Jay yell at the same time.

"Dad!" Peyton screams, and jumps up on the bed.

"Dad!!!" Penelope says, and hugs our dad.

"Nice, ! I heard what happened." Leah said, looking at him like _"That could only happen to you." _

"Well, thanks, Leah." He says, laughing. Me and my sisters have known Leah since preschool, when Peyton was sobbing because she didn't want mom and dad to go.

***FLASHBACK***

3-year-old Peyton was sitting on the floor, sobbing, and saying "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you! I'm all alone!" in between sobs. Emily and Penelope could do nothing, for Peyton would not listen.

A young girl with blonde hair and green eyes walk up to Peyton and says "What's rong?"

Peyton just looks up and says "I'm all alone!!!" and sobs in her hands.

"Well, those girls look like you're related, and I'll be your friend." She says, and bends down to hug Peyton.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Leah has been our best friend ever since. So my dad a take a joke from her.

So, we're all lounging out on chairs and my dad's hospital bed and the floor, watching _CSI _when a nurse walks in. She was about to say something, but when she see's what we're doing, she stops and turns around. Cool. We're special. My phone starts to ring my ringtone, _Tik Tok_, by Kesha.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight Imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

Oh, that was my text advisor.

I flip open my phone, and look at the text. It was a poem. From… oh my god, Darrell!

Darrel is my crush that I've like since… 5th grade. I read the poem that looked very long.

_I look at you_

_And see something nice_

_A fighter, a thinker_

_It's no roll of the dice_

_No gamble, no trick_

_That I'm falling for you_

_You're sweet, you're kind_

_And something I never knew_

_Could be that cool_

_We could never be…_

_Unless we could_

_Emily Levi, go out with me?_

I know it sucks, but take it into consideration.

THE END

I just sit there with my mouth gapping.

Did Darrell just ask me out?

I think he did.

I forward the message to Leah, Peyton, and Penelope, but write a message above it.

**Darrell just sent this 2 me!!! HE ASKED ME OUT!!!**

I press the send button, and all three of my buddies' cells vibrate. Maybe I should of put mine on vibrate, cuz were in a hospital…

They whip out there phone, look at the message, and then look at me in disbelief. I just nod. I could tell each of them were on the verge of shrieking.

But it's weird. I never thought Darrell was the type to write poems. I lay down, for I got to sit next to my dad o n the bed, and dream about Darrell. His black hair. His brown eyes. His tan skin. He's perfect. And…

HE ASKED ME OUT!!!!!!

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Srry I haven't updated in a while, but im back, so itz good. Im gunna write real good 4 u guys, sooooooo… REVIEW! And I don't own anything! Not even my ipod anymore! :-(**

**Peyton POV**

My family and I plus Leah were hanging out in my dad's hospital room, when I get a message. My messages are when I can tell something is going on and I need to do something. I'm not sure why this is, but sometimes, I think Emily has it too. Anyway, I had a message saying _"Go outside to the hall". _Well, in my 16 years of living, I've known to act on these messages.

"Be right back." I say, and get up and walk towards the door.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" my mom asks in the tone where she knows I'm up to something, and wants to know something or else she'll take away my phone or ipod or something.

I hate that tone.

"Just gotta use the bathroom." I say, and point to the many glasses of water on the ground. Hey, I didn't lie to my mother! I will use the bathroom! Just that's not all I'm doing.

"Oh, ok." She relaxes and turns her attention back to the beating of Dr. Doffenshmirts on _Phineas and Ferb,_ the boys' favorite show, which they made dad change it to, because they are scared of _CSI. _I just say change it to _CSI: Miami._ My dad refused.

I step out of the room, and on the bench facing the door next door do dads, was a girl that looked like my age with curly red hair, covering her face. I step closer and realize that the girl was crying. "What's wrong?" I ask, sitting next to the girl.

She looks up to me, her bright green eyes red and puffy, face soaked with tears. "My-dad…" she sobs.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask.

"cancer…" Then I realize it. This girl's dad just… _died._ I bend over and hug her. Then I realize the girl is giggling.

"What's up?" I look at her, worried that she's crazy or lying or something. "It's just… you're a total stranger and you're hugging me." I can't help it. I start giggling too. "What's your name?" she asks in between bursts of laughter.

"Peyton." I reply. "You?"

"Circiana, but I prefer Circi." Circiana? Hum, pretty. "Yeah, I know, my parents pretty much made it up." Did I seriously just say that out loud?

"Circi?" I hear a voice by the door. It's a young woman, probably Circi's mom. "Are you hungery?" Circi just shakes her head. Then, her mother spots me. "Oh, who's this?"

"Mom, this is Peyton." Circi says, pointing to me. "Peyton, mom. Mom, Peyton."

"Nice to meet you." I say, extending my hand to shake. She takes my hand, and stiffly shakes. I instantly feel awkward.

"Ok, if you're not hungry, come home in a bit, ok?" and she walks away.

**Ok im srry itz so short but im tired so… btw, the dying is a true story! I mean, my dad died of cancer, so… :-S**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, finally, I'm adding chappie! I know, I rock. Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been on other stories, reading, ect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, of course.**

**Peyton POV**

_One month later…_

Emily trumps into the living room, and plops down next to me. I don't look up from texting Circi.

She starts to make those whimpering sounds she always makes when she's trying to get someone's attention.

After five minutes of _continuous whimpering, _I finally look up. "What's up, Em?"

"Darrell."

"Yeah, why didn't he ever call about that date he asked you on, like, an _eternity _ago?"

She doesn't answer.

Sigh. "What's wrong with Darrell? You've liked him since, like, forever."

"So, I went up to him to ask him about the date, and I'm all cool and stuff and was like 'So, what's up about that text you sent me, like, a month ago, maybe?' and he's all like 'Whaa???' So I explain the text he sent me, and took out my phone to show him the message, and ya know what he did?"

"What."

"He says 'Like I would go out with a loser like you?'" her voice breaks.

I rub her back. "Awwww, Emily! It's ok!" I text Circi a quick message, and five minutes later, I get a reply.

"See! Even Circi says it's gonna be ok!" I reassure. "Plus, he's just a jerk."

"Yeah, I guess." She crosses her legs, and wipes the tears from her face. "Waddaya watching?" she asks half-heartily.

"_The Hills._" I answer, and feel my phone vibrate against my thigh. I take a look at the message. "Look." A say, showing Emily the message. "You have something to look forward to. We've been invited to spend the night at Circi's."

IWSNT

"I'll pick you guys up at noon tomorrow."

"One."

"Fine. See you guys. And…"

"We know, we know. Don't get hit by cars."

"That's right. Ya need anyth…"

"_Da_d." My sisters and I sigh.

My father chuckles. "Have fun, girls."

"See ya."We chide, and dash out of the car. I rap on the door, and wait for Circi to come and answer it.

After five minutes, I ring the doorbell.

"Uh, yeah! COMING!" I hear Circi yell. And, finally, she opens the door. "So, what's up?"

IWSNT

I spot a picture on Circi's dresser. "Uh, Circi?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"Who is that?" I ask, pointing to the picture.

She looks up at it, longingly. "My mom and dad."

"Really?"

"Yuh-huh."

"The girl looks nothing like you're mom."

She giggles. "That was my _step-_mom."

"Oh." I say. I compare. The girl in the picture looks almost exactly like her. Same red hair, green eyes. The man has the same chubbiness as Circi. The same grin, too. But, I feel like I saw these kids before. But I'm not really sure where.

"Uh, what happened to your real mom?" Emily asks.

"Well, uh…" I can tell it's a sore subject. "She died when I was really little. Like, maybe just one."

"How?"

"Car accident."

"Aw, Circi! I'm really sorry." Penelope says.

"Why?"

"Because. I mean, your parents _died._"

"Yeah, but it's not your fault." She says. "Unless it was. Then you should be sorry."

After this conversation, I'm really not in the mood for anything else. "Goin' to sleep, you guys."

"Night."

IWSNT

I'm laying on the couch, drawing, when my mom storms in, hold something in her hand.

"Peyton Hope Levi. Where did you get this photo?" she asks.

And holds up the photo of Circi's parents.

**Did anybody else she the Total Drama Manhunt? Did anybody else totally expect the kissins scene with Courtney and Duncan in the bus? I did. Lol. That thing was just weird. Very, very, very weird.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLLA! Okay, so, I'm updating 'cause I saw 'Total Drama World Tour' the other day and it inspired me to write. So…**

**On with it!**

"How did _you_ get that?" I question, just as my dad walks into the room, his complete police uniform on.

"Hey, girls, what's with the fighting?" he asks us.

Noticing her husband's attire, mom sighs. "Duncan, you have one more week off of work. They told you if you came back for another week, they'll shoot you. I enjoy having a husband. Please tell me you're not going to work, and if not, strutting around in your uniform will not make the week go by faster. All it'll do is scare the crap outta me."

"Where'd you get that picture?" he questions my mom, and she points to me.

"Ask you daughter," she informs him, and dad sighs.

"Why when you get mad at the kids, they're always _my _kids?" He turns to me. "Payton, where did you get this picture?"

"Ugh, we said we'd never tell them about it, but now, oh God, Payton…" my mom mutters.

"I got it at Circi's house." I tell them. "She was showing it to us, and I must have put it in my bag by accident. It's her parents."

"I _thought _Circi looked familiar," mom mumbles, gnawing on her thumbnail.

"Emily! Penny! Jay! Steph! Get down here! Family meeting!" Dad calls up the stairs, and then scrambles upstairs, and I hear a door open then close. He then trumps down into our living room, with a big cardboard box in his arms.

Emily and Penelope come down, Penelope sitting down next to me, and Emily crossing her legs on the floor. The twins scramble up our basement stairs, where they watch T.V., plopping themselves down in a loves seat, paying rapt attention to our father and mother.

"Kids," my mom says, taking a seat on our coffee table. "Have we ever told you how your gather and I met?"

We all shake our heads with a no.

"Well, now your mother's going to tell you." Dad informs us, and mom gives him the evil eye.

"Well, when we were 16, we signed up for this one reality T.V. show called 'I Wanna Be Famous'. We made it, and went to the island the T.V. show was on. It turned out 'I Wanna Be Famous' was really 'Total Drama Island'."

I bite my bottom lip. I swear I've heard of that show.

"Well, at first, I was known as the 'C.I.T.'," Mom explains proudly.

"Delinquent." Dad confesses, raising his hand.

"Yeah, and I hated your father at first." Mom goes on.

"Yeah, you 'hated' me." Dad comments, adding air quotes around "hated". Mom thumps his on the back of the head.

"I did!" she defended.

"Right."

Mom sighed, but went on with the story. "So, we went on the show, and at first, me and your father didn't like each other, but then I started liking him, and vice versa, and so we got married, and had the triplets, then a few years later, we had the twins, and here we are now."

"Aw, please, Princess." Dad scoffs. "It was way different. There's only one way to show them how it really happened." He pulled out a large stack of DVDs, and pops one in the video player. "We're having a movie marathon."

"You're showing them old Total Drama Islands?" Mom asks, annoyed.

"Why not?" Dad shrugs, pressing the play button on our remote.

After about 5 minutes into the show, Stephen points to the T.V. screen, to a teenager with a bright green Mohawk and the complete punk outfit on.

"Dad, is that you?" he asks, and Dad gives a sly grin.

"You know it," He admits.

And, at 9 that night, we finished the many DVDs.

"There were _5 seasons?_" I asked, and my parents nod.

"Unfortunately," Mom sighs.

"And tomorrow, we have even more videos," Dad says, holding up more DVDs.

"There were more seasons?"

"No, these are just some home videos. We are telling you the whole story, ya know! Get up early!" Dad takes out his work gun from his stand by the door. "Now, bed, or I'll shoot."

That sentence brings back memories. I turn to my sisters when we get to our large bedroom. "Remember from camp, 'Stop! I'll shoot! Is that a jelly doughnut?"

They nod, and join in. "Stop! I'll shoot! Is that a jelly doughnut?"

"IF I WERE NOT AT THIS CAMP, THE PLACE I'D RATHER BE! IF I WERE NOT AT THIS CAMP-" we bellow.

"A GIRL SCOUT I WOULD BE!" the twins call back from their bedroom. "IF YOU WERE PASSING BY, EXPECT TO HEAR ME CRY-"

"MISTER BUY A COOKIE?" we all sing together. "MISTER BUY A COOKIE?

"SHUT UP!" I hear mom screech in-between gaps. Looks like mom and dad are having 'their time'.

We all giggle, and pile into our bedroom. I walk over to our computer, and switch it on. I plop myself down in the swivel chair, and go on one of my favorite websites, _._

"You're effin' obsessed with this website." Penelope comments behind me.

"So what?" I say, and click on the T.V. SHOW link. A screen-full of shows pop up, and I scan the list.

"What are ya looking for?" Emily asks, as I find the link I was looking for.

"Seriously?" Penelope says when she sees the link I clicked on. "You're seriously looking that up?"

"Total Drama Island FanFiction." I state, looking at all the stories people posted. "There are _a lot_ of stories about mom and dad."

"Aunt Gwen and dad, too." Emily points out.

"Wow," I say. "Never knew that there was a thing going on between them."

"No wonder mom doesn't like her very much." Penelope realizes.

"Totally," Emily agrees. I select one of the Duncan/Gwen stories, and start to read it aloud.

"'_What's wrong?' Gwen asks Duncan, and he stares at her lovingly.'"_ I read, and start laughing uncontrollably.

"Dad would _never _do that!" Penelope giggles, and Emily nods her head.

We all stand up and storm down the stairs, to my parents, who were watching _Valentine's Day_ on the couch. Well, no, mom was watching it, dad was texting my Aunt Gwen.

"'What's wrong?" my sisters and I bellow. "Gwen asks Duncan, and her stares at her lovingly!" we end in a heap of giggling 16-year-olds.

"What?" Dad asks us, helping us up. I take my mom's laptop from her lap, and go to the story I was just reading. I turn the monitor to them, and they pause for a minute as they read.

As they get farther into the story, mom gets redder and redder with anger. "Who wrote this?" she demanded, and I point to the link where she could go to the person's profile.

She clicks on it, and the profile pops up. The picture in the corner was a blue, green, and black hawk. The profile name was _Dwensupporter101. _

"Dwensupporter101?" Dad mutters. "What's Dwen?"

"I think it's the codename for you and Aunt Gwen being together." I inform him.

We scroll down further into the profile, to the information about the author.

Mom reads franticly, and when she gets to the name, she explodes. "_SHE_ WROTE THIS?"

Dad takes a look, and swears. "No way."

My sisters and I take a look, and we gasp.

I couldn't believe it.

**BWAH-HA-HA-HA! I'M EVIL! CLIFFY! I know that 'Total Drama Island' is really in Cartoons, but they're not cartoons, so I changed it. I'm gonna have a contest. The first person to guess who wrote the story gets a prize. YAY PRIZE!**

**-IWRSNT**


	8. Authors Note

**Guys. I am really sorry, but I have some news.**

**I don't think I can continue this story.**

**For I am now a Duncan/Gwen supporter.**

**I really thought about it, and realized that Gwen is better for Duncan.**

**I don't know if I can continue the Courtney/Duncan thing.**

**If you have any solutions, please review and tell me. Because I just simply don't know what to do.**

**Thanks much,**

**I Write Sins Not Tragidies.**


	9. Another Authors Note

**Hey guys.**

**Me again. **

**I received very… er… heated reviews.**

**And I decided, even though that I'm now Gwen/Duncan…**

**That I will continue this story.**

**But I will inform you**

**To tune in to Total Drama World Tour episode 13**

**Where, in fact**

**Duncan and Gwen kiss**

**Don't believe me?**

**Watch the episode**

**I will update soon**

**Thanks much,**

**I Write Sins Not Tragidies**

**P.S.**

**Thanks to Animals Of The Night for leaving this awesome review-**

To all you Courtney/Duncan supporters (mostly the flamers), LEAVE HER ALONE! So what if she switched "teams", everyones intitaled to there own opinion! Truthfully, I know why she switched teams because I know IWSNT. She switched because she finds out THEY HOOK UP IN THE FUTURE! Not yet, but they do in the story line. I'm sorry for the spoilers. But curseing someone to rot in hell is just wrong. You actually made her feel bad, so just shut-up and live with it. She may have "switched teams", so what? Your going to not read her other stories? Well that is just plain rude. You may think she is rude for changeing sides, hell you might think I'm rude for saying this, but to hate some one on an opinion is wrong.

Ok, I'm done rambeling. If you actually want to GET TO KNOW IWSNT, then check out some of my stories, she is most likely in them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey hey! Sorry for the drama from the last two chapters :-P But I'm back! **

**EMILY POV**

My _Aunt Gwen. _She _wrote _a story about her and Dad being together. Well, they were together, for two seasons, but they broke up in the fifth.

Omigod.

She wasn't over him.

She wasn't over him and he's _married _to my _mom._

"I'm going for a walk," I say, rushing out the door without my jacket.

"Honey!" my mom calls behind me when I get halfway down the long driveway. "Don't forget your coat!"

"I'm not cold!" I lie. It was freezing.

I speed-walk down the street, and turn the corner, to a 7-11.

"Ah, Emily." Herb says when I enter, the bell chiming. "Haven't seen you in a while. Everybody, Emily's here!"

"Emily!" Greg bellows, holding out his hands for a hug. I walk right past him, to the fridges in the back. I swing open the door, and grab two Monsters.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Herb says, ringing up my Monsters. I shrug. I've came her a lot, but haven't come as often since my dad passed out at work.

"I've been busy, I guess." He hands me the Monsters, and I pop the cap.

"Stressed?" He asks.

I chug the energy drink. "Yeah…"

"Well, tell Uncle Herb about it."

"Well, this girl that my dad dated, my Aunt Gwen, she's not exactly over him, and she's been writing stories online about them being together."

He nods, as if he understands. "That happened to me, once. A girl wasn't over me, once."

"Really?"

"No, actually, I just said it to make you feel better."

I smirk, and pop open the next Monster.

"Anyway, I'm sure it'll all be fine. Ya know what clears my head?"

I look up from my Monster. "What?"

"Talkin' a long walk."

I grin. "Thanks, Herb, I think I might do that." I run out the door, downing the rest of my drink. I throw it out in a trash can.

30 minutes later, I'm about a half-mile away from home, and I decided to head back, when I heard somebody breathing deeply behind me. I look behind my shoulder. Nobody.

_Huh. _I think to myself, and I walk faster.

A few moments later, I hear a twig snap. I turn around.

Nothing.

I start running, but a hand lands on my shoulder. I was about to scream, but my mouth was covered.

"_Did you know," _a raspy, creepy voice whispers in my ear. _"That ninety-eight percent of all rapes start with a hand on the shoulder?" _

I try to relax a little. Penelope does that to me all the time. But this didn't sound like Penelope…

''Penny?" I manage to muffle out.

That's when the creeper pulled me into his truck.

_Meanwhile…_

**PENELOPE POV**

"Common." My mom says, grabbing her coat. "We're going over there."

My dad opens his mouth to protest, but not a word comes out.

We all pile into the car.

"Think Em's okay?" Payton whispers to me. I nod.

"She'll be fine. She has those 'ninja skills', remember?"

She laughs quietly.

We pull up to our Aunt Gwen's house. I see her son and daughter, Jani and Derek, in the window, watching T.V.

My mom jumps out of the car before the car even stops. She bounds to the porch, and pounds on the doorbell.

"Courtney?" Aunt Gwen asks when she answers the door.

"Who is it?" Jani asks, her head poking out from the door. Her brown hair falls over her face.

My mom pushes past them both, and stomps to a laptop that was opened and on my Aunt's blog.

"Who is it, hon?" my Uncle Kyle's voice comes from the upstairs.

"Duncan and Court and the kids!" she replies, and then looks us over. "Hey, where's Em?"

"Went for a walk." I answer.

"Look… at… _this…" _my mom mutters. "Payton, what was the name of that website?"

"Fanfiction."

My Aunt Gwen raises her eyebrows.

My mom pounds on the keyboard, and then shoves me in front of it. "Do whatever you did earlier!"

She does. She clicks on T.V. shows, Total Drama, then the story, _Drama. _God, that's a sappy name.

"Here," She says when she's finished. The author's page loads.

My Aunt Gwen looks at it. "What is this?"

"Oh, shit." Jani swears behind me.

"Jani?" my Aunt Gwen asks. "Is this _yours?"_

Jani nods sadly.

My Aunt's nostrils flare. "Why does it say you're name is Gwen?"

No reply.

"January Marie Fredrickson."

"I hate my name, okay?" Jani barks. "I mean, _January? _Are you trying to _kill _me?"

My Aunt Gwen rolls her eyes. "No, I mean _why did you write stuff like this?"_

Jani crosses her arms. "Because Uncle Duncan is better for you."

"_WHAT?" _my mom shrieks. "_WHAT?"_

"I said that Uncle Duncan is better for my mom then Aunt Courtney!"

"Then why did he marry _me, huh?"_

"I don't know! It's just my opinion!"

"Courtney," Aunt Gwen starts. "Calm down… she's grounded for a month… do you want some coffee?"

Just then, my mom's cell phone rings. She plucks it out of her purse, and angrily stomps on the button. _"What?"_

The person on the other side speaks up, and my mom's eyes grow wide. "Omigod… okay, we'll be right there." She hangs up.

"What happened?" I ask.

"It's Emily." She mutters. "She's in the hospital."

**EMILY POV (Again)**

When the guy pulled me into his van, he duct-taped my mouth shut, and my wrist together.

"_There is a castle on a cloud…" _he silently sings as he pulls out a jack-knife. "_I like to go there in my sleep…"_

He puts the knife's point to my skin. I yelp.

"_Aren't any floors for me to sweep…"_

He carves a heart into my skin. Tears form in my eyes, it hurt so much. Blood ripples down my leg.

"_Not on my castle on a cloud…"_

That's when I passed out. Well, maybe not passed out. I could hear pounding on the doors of the van, and people screaming, "_This is the police! You are surrounded! Open up!"_

Then it went completely black. I couldn't hear nor see anything. Just… blackness.

Until a light shimmers in front of me, and a woman steps forward.

I find myself on cold, marble flooring, in a white room. The woman holds me in her arms like I was little. I don't pull away.

"Ssh…" she coos. "Don't worry, Emily Alice… all is well… it's all over…"

"Am I dead?" I manage to say.

"Alas, you are not." She strokes my hair. It feels nice. "Just asleep…"

"What happened?" I try to lift my head, but there's a pounding, and I collapse back into the woman's arms.

"Ssh, honey…" she says. "You will find out soon enough…"

Then the woman starts to fade.

"No!" I yelp. "Don't leave!"

But it was too late. She was already gone.

"Emily?" I hear a voice whisper. "Emily, honey, are you okay?"

"I think she's getting up!"

I open my eyes, to see a white ceiling with bright lights, and my family surrounding me.

"What happened?" I choke.

My mom's eyes fill with tears. She buries her had into my dad's chest.

"Uh…" Payton starts.

"You were raped, man." Penelope says simply.

That wakes me up. "I was _what?"_

"Raped." She repeats.

It all starts flooding back to me. "That guy… he took me in his van… and started singing from _Les Miserables… _and started carving stuff into me with his jack-knife…"

I look down at my leg. It was covered with wrap from where the heart was carved into me.

My mom touches my face. "It's okay, hon. The man was arrested. Just sleep."

And that's exactly what I did. Sleep.

Until the next day.

**OMG! You guys were not expecting that, where you? Except for maybe Rachel… I told her what was going to happen…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
